


You Don't Get Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is just one big angst, smut, and sexy things fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction on this site so I hope you guys like it...</p><p>Small warning the first two chapters may be awkward but the rest will be my best I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So You're Having a Bad Day

Tony took a sip of his coffee, nursing it in front of the holographic screens in front of him he rubbed at one of his eyes and frowned. He shouldn’t be tired, it was only what..? Ten o’clock? Looking to the clock he furrowed his brow, eyes widening in slight shock. “Oh shit..” He took another sip of his coffee and put it down to flick his fingers across the screen saving documents and scrapping bad ideas as he went.

Third day of hardly any sleep. He grabbed his mug and looked around at the lab, cluttered bits of projects lay here and there. Disorganized and cluttered like his mind at the moment. Pursing his lips and rubbing his temple he sighed when the head ache he had been nursing came back anew. “JARVIS, what day is it?”

”It is Sunday Sir.” Tony nodded, he figured that he had worked the whole weekend. Finishing the last dredges of his coffee he set the mug down. “If I may Sir, I find you to be dissociating.” Tony nodded. Putting his hands into his pockets he shuffled over to where the helmet lay and picked it up, turning it over he examined the interface. Mind working to find any way to improve it. “And you’re lack of sleep is disconcerting..”

 

“Disconcerting?” Tony looked up from the mask. “Who is it worrying?” He smiled sourly. “There isn’t anyone else but me here JARVIS, and I don’t remember programing you to feel.” His voice wasn’t hard, just matter-of-fact. “That and the fact that the rest of the Avengers are where ever they want to be. I mean, after all I don’t play well with others do I?” He smirked, quoting what Fury put in his file. “Who wants to be around a loner?” He mused, looking through the mask.

“I have no qualms with being around you.” Tony barked a laugh, that had almost sounded cheeky. “At least you still have your humor Sir.” Tony shook his head. Putting the mask down on a workbench table he shoved his hands into his pockets again. Looking down he realized that he hadn’t even changed since Friday. The same long-sleeved grey t-shirt under a black AC/DC shirt that was ripped and singed around the front bottom, and a pair of grease covered worn out jeans.

Making a face he turned and walked out of the lab, weaving through piles of metal. “Where are you going Sir?” JARVIS Piped up, his cameras following Tony’s movement.

“I’m going to have a shower JARVIS, is that alright with you?” He smirked as he walked out of the lab and up his staircase. Turning down the hall he walked until he reached his bedroom, walking through it he closed the master bathroom door behind him and stripped off of his clothes, turning on the water he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Once the water was hot enough he stepped in.

—————————————————————-

It was dark, darkness all around. And he was calm, calm with the knowledge that this might be death, and nothing painful has happened. Well, that is not entirely true, his heart had been ripped out, and now there was a gaping hole in his chest it seemed… But upon careful inspection he found the skin smooth and a soft beat behind it. Perhaps it wasn’t his physical heart then, but men without compassion still live, as he does.

Opening his eyes he found it wasn’t as dark as he had thought. A small pin of light wafted through the murky darkness. But what is it? He narrowed his thoughts, only focusing on the light. The light that penetrated his being, the very thing that he recoils from, tormenting him with it’s brightness.

Stirring he woke. His true eyes opening and immediately squinting, pupils dilating as a harsh bright yellow light assailed his eyes. Slowly sitting up he looked around the cell he was in with a bored expression, surely his brother though him more than a mortal? For leaving him unattended in a Midgardian cage as it so seems was not the best means to contain him. Even Fury knew that the globe in which he had been placed in would not contain him for long. So why was it that they mocked him?

Standing up he walked to the bars and looked around, raising an eyebrow he found that know one was there. Calling upon his magic he gave out a little surprised gasp as nothing answered. Pulling harder he broke a sweat and he tried to even make a small flame. Gasping he leaned heavily upon the wall beside the bars of the caged and breathed heavily through his nose. Once his breathing was under control he looked around him. So this is Odin’s new trick then? Make me a mortal? But where am I? Surely this isn’t Asgard, or Thor would be here nagging me to ‘stop this silly game’. Loki narrowed his eyes.

 

Indeed this was a mystery, but he was soon to figure it out.


	2. Lovely Day For a Pop In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkard meeting I know ^ ^; Forgive me...

Tony sighed, the water running down his face waking him up slightly. Turning it off he grabbed a towel and dried off his hair, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror he made a face at himself. Wrapping that towel around his hips he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, where he promptly pulled on some boxers, dried the rest of himself off and threw the towel back into the bathroom before flopping onto the bed and falling asleep quickly.

——————————————————————

Loki walked back to the bars and looked at the door. Examining it he narrowed his eyes, so he had no magic. Though he wondered if that stopped him from having his strength. Grabbing the door he pushed and felt it shudder and groan before he had to let go and take a breath. Huffing slightly he looked back at his bed and smirked. Walking over he grabbed a pin keeping the springs together and walked back to the door. He didn’t need magic nor strength for this.

Sliding the pin into the lock he chuckled when he heard the teeth moving. Soon there was a faint click and pushing on the door it swung open. Walking out he turned down the hall and found himself inside the officer’s room. Breaking the lock on a locker he opened it and made a face, nothing but pictures and a pair of boots. Moving to the next locker he was more fruitful. Finding himself a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a varying shade green horizontally striped sweater he quickly discarded of his clothing and put on the mortals. Finding a backpack inside the locker he stuffed his folded clothes inside and zipped it up with an air of finality.

Walking out of that room and down another hallway he passed no one and left the building entirely. Blinking in the sudden sunlight he flipped up the hood and walked down the street determined to find out where he was and why there were no guards he soon found out why. A large accident was just a few blocks down. Looking at it he saw a street sign and swallowed. “Oh no..” He breathed looking about he paled slightly when he saw a familiar tower on the horizon. “/Fuck’s/ sake.” He pursed his lips and glared at the tower.

——————————————————————————

"Sir, may I suggest that it is ample time that you get up now?" JARVIS spoke up making Tony jump and look about the room wildly. My apologies Sir, though I should inform you that my facial recognition system has picked up the face of a certain Loki Farbautison. Hold up, what?

Tony sat up and looked at his knees as he rubbed an eye. “Are you sure it is him?” He swallowed and stood up. “Because it could be just some weird-

Facial recognition at 100% Sir. He is standing outside your door.

“Excuse me?” He spluttered, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a shirt he walked to the kitchen. Slipping on one of his wrist sensors he pushed the small button. “Just send me half an arm JARVIS.” He sighed and once the arm was attached he stepped into the open elevator.

———————————————————————————

Loki’s eyes widened when suddenly the doors opened and a thruster was in his face. “Nice to see you to Sta-ack!” He choked on the his name as the other arm came around and grabbed him by his collar. “I-I’m not here to fight!” He managed to get passed the strong grip on his borrowed clothing.

“Then why the fuck are you here Loki?” Tony looked at him passed his thruster with a glare. “Hmm? Come to say sorry and hope we’ll be the best of friends?”

“I- What no!” Shoving Stark off of himself Loki narrowed his eyes and huffed. “Look you insufferable…” His train of thought was derailed as the thruster started to power up. “Look /Stark/, I did not come here to fight.” He pursed his lips and looked down slightly. “Though I doubt that would be much good. Either way, I came to you because you are the least likely to kill me.” He looked back at Stark and crossed his arms. Narrowing his eyes he pouted slightly. “I also need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get so much better I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so Chapter One of the beginning of what I HOPE to be a good fanfiction. I have so many on my mind right now you guys don't even know, I hope you all like this though.


End file.
